PicaroSiren
by SeiraKusajishi
Summary: there are 3 girls who lived in a normal life until one faithful day everything is going to change. Seira is an aspiring best surfer in their town until she went to the Luna Island and found a moon pool.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2: THE DREAM

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house bringing the medal I got from the competition. As soon as I arrived in the kitchen, I found my little sister, Hinagiku sitting in the dining room waiting for the food and I saw my big brother Renshinn cooking our dinner with an apron (Gosh! He looks really cute I admit it). My sister Hina is still an elementary student and my brother is already in college. He only comes home during holidays because at that time it was summer vacation and he attends college in Tokyo University so that means he's intelligent.

"I heard that you won the surfing competition again. Congratulations to you." said my brother like he wasn't happy about it. You see, my brother hates surfing because he doesn't like "extreme" sports or activities.

Ok let me guess...you were probably wondering where's our parents then. My father owns a beach resort nearby our house and he has to go somewhere to attend a seminar and my mother..Oh well..she's already dead when I was little and my sister is still a baby. She died due to an illness. I don't want to talk about it that much anyway.

And so we ate dinner. "Sis, when are you going to stop surfing? Don't tell me you're going surfing as a profession in life" asked Hinagiku.

"I'm not surfing in my entire life. I'm just doing it for fun and my goal is to be the best in Japan" I said proudly to my sister not looking at my brother.

"Oh really. Like that's going to happen" said my brother like complaining.

"Just watch and see my dear brother. I'm going to try my best and whatever I do, I always try my best and accomplish my goals." I said calmly not sounding irritated to him.

So it was my turn to wash the dishes not to mention I still haven't taken a bath yet ever since I went home. As soon I was finish, I climbed upstairs and went to my room then to my bathroom. When I was finished, I put on my pajamas and grabbed a surfing board that is one of my collection. I grabbed a ball and and put the surfing board above it and I climbed onto it. You could say, I really love doing dangerous things like I'm doing it right now knowing I'm going to fall if I'm going to be careless. While I was doing the balancing thing, I stared in the window of my balcony outside and saw the moon is shining brightly in the starry night. Then I caught a glanced of the Luna Island because above it where the moon was located. I lost my concentration on the balance and..THUMP! I fell off and threw the surfing board aside as well as the ball (thank goodness I didn't twist my ankle).

I went outside the balcony and staring at the moon. For the first time in my life, I really felt strange looking at it and I felt like it was calling me. I was staring at it for a few minutes until my phone rang.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" I asked Yahiro on the phone since he was the one who called.

"I'm just asking what are you going to do tomorrow and for your information it's still 9pm."said Yahiro.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Why?"I asked him.

"I'm just asking you to help me with something."said Yahiro.

Now this is freaky! Yahiro the genius, the perfect boy in town is asking a girl like me to help him with "something".

"Ohhkayyy...what's the catch? You rarely ask for my help, buddy." I told him wondering.

"Just meet me in the beach tomorrow afternoon like 2 or 3pm."Yahiro told me.

Then he hung up even though i didn't say "Yes" yet. Or not. I went back inside closing the door and the curtains and lay in my bed. I lied awake although a bit sleepy already and I found myself few minutes later falling asleep.

In my dreams, there was a girl in a cavern and a above the pool is a huge hole like a volcano hole and I can see the moon shining in through it to the pool. Then the girl leaped off the pool and the pool started to boil. Then a shimmering light appeared look like tiny balls and disappeared. The image shifted and I

was floating underwater and saw a girl again the same girl in the cavern but she has a tail of a fish. More like a mermaid! She was swimming in the sea gracefully and I was there looking at her swimming.

The alarm clock was the reason I woke up suddenly and it was already morning. My brother is knocking my door and telling me to wake up.

"Oi! Seira wake up, sleepyhead it's already 10 am in the morning.!"my brother complained outside.

I got up and taken bath then I dressed up and quickly went downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, I saw Shiori sitting inthe living room with my brother talking to her. Then she caught a sight of me and smiled mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE DREAM

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house bringing the medal I got from the competition. As soon as I arrived in the kitchen, I found my little sister, Hinagiku sitting in the dining room waiting for the food and I saw my big brother Renshinn cooking our dinner with an apron (Gosh! He looks really cute I admit it). My sister Hina is still an elementary student and my brother is already in college. He only comes home during holidays because at that time it was summer vacation and he attends college in Tokyo University so that means he's intelligent.

"I heard that you won the surfing competition again. Congratulations to you." said my brother like he wasn't happy about it. You see, my brother hates surfing because he doesn't like "extreme" sports or activities.

Ok let me guess...you were probably wondering where's our parents then. My father owns a beach resort nearby our house and he has to go somewhere to attend a seminar and my mother..Oh well..she's already dead when I was little and my sister is still a baby. She died due to an illness. I don't want to talk about it that much anyway.

And so we ate dinner. "Sis, when are you going to stop surfing? Don't tell me you're going surfing as a profession in life" asked Hinagiku.

"I'm not surfing in my entire life. I'm just doing it for fun and my goal is to be the best in Japan" I said proudly to my sister not looking at my brother.

"Oh really. Like that's going to happen" said my brother like complaining.

"Just watch and see my dear brother. I'm going to try my best and whatever I do, I always try my best and accomplish my goals." I said calmly not sounding irritated to him.

So it was my turn to wash the dishes not to mention I still haven't taken a bath yet ever since I went home. As soon I was finish, I climbed upstairs and went to my room then to my bathroom. When I was finished, I put on my pajamas and grabbed a surfing board that is one of my collection. I grabbed a ball and and put the surfing board above it and I climbed onto it. You could say, I really love doing dangerous things like I'm doing it right now knowing I'm going to fall if I'm going to be careless. While I was doing the balancing thing, I stared in the window of my balcony outside and saw the moon is shining brightly in the starry night. Then I caught a glanced of the Luna Island because above it where the moon was located. I lost my concentration on the balance and..THUMP! I fell off and threw the surfing board aside as well as the ball (thank goodness I didn't twist my ankle).

I went outside the balcony and staring at the moon. For the first time in my life, I really felt strange looking at it and I felt like it was calling me. I was staring at it for a few minutes until my phone rang.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" I asked Yahiro on the phone since he was the one who called.

"I'm just asking what are you going to do tomorrow and for your information it's still 9pm."said Yahiro.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Why?"I asked him.

"I'm just asking you to help me with something."said Yahiro.

Now this is freaky! Yahiro the genius, the perfect boy in town is asking a girl like me to help him with "something".

"Ohhkayyy...what's the catch? You rarely ask for my help, buddy." I told him wondering.

"Just meet me in the beach tomorrow afternoon like 2 or 3pm."Yahiro told me.

Then he hung up even though i didn't say "Yes" yet. Or not. I went back inside closing the door and the curtains and lay in my bed. I lied awake although a bit sleepy already and I found myself few minutes later falling asleep.

In my dreams, there was a girl in a cavern and a above the pool is a huge hole like a volcano hole and I can see the moon shining in through it to the pool. Then the girl leaped off the pool and the pool started to boil. Then a shimmering light appeared look like tiny balls and disappeared. The image shifted and I

was floating underwater and saw a girl again the same girl in the cavern but she has a tail of a fish. More like a mermaid! She was swimming in the sea gracefully and I was there looking at her swimming.

The alarm clock was the reason I woke up suddenly and it was already morning. My brother is knocking my door and telling me to wake up.

"Oi! Seira wake up, sleepyhead it's already 10 am in the morning.!"my brother complained outside.

I got up and taken bath then I dressed up and quickly went downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, I saw Shiori sitting inthe living room with my brother talking to her. Then she caught a sight of me and smiled mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I looked at her wondering why is she smiling at me like she's planning on something. I was glaring at her as well as she was glaring at me. Then my brother blurted out that I have to eat breakfast and left outside to go to the market.

"Oh good morning Seira. How was your sleep?"asked Shiori still smiling.

"Good. Why? And why the heck are you smiling at me like that?" i asked her while opening a strawberry jam in a jar.

"Well, about what you said yesterday, the Luna Island that you mentioned." said Shiori helping herself with a bread.

"What about it?"I said to her.

"Guess what? I got a jetski and I parked it nearby the port. How about we go to Luna Island now?"said Shiori delightedly with her eyes sparkling.

"WHAT? Where in the world did you get a jetski?"I whispered so no one will hear what were talking about.

"Come off it, Seira. I'm just borrowing it for a while. We're going to return it to the owner anyway."said Shiori smirking at me.

"WE'RE! You return it yourself!. I said.

"Fine, fine. Don't worry about it. Now come on while it's still daylight!. said Shiori grabbing be and we went outside.

"Geez, what are you up to this time Shiori?"complained Erika. She arrived at pier first because Shiori called her right after she told what she did.

"Look over there."Shiori pointed to the port and we saw a red jetski.

"Oh-My-God! It's a Honda Aquatrax R-12X!. Shiori that is the latest jetski this time." I said to her bewildered.

"Really? oh I don't know about it. But who cares? Let's go."

"Hahaha very funny! Like I would get on that thing."said Erika nervously looking to me and Shiori.

"Well I'm going. How about you Seira?"asked Shiori

I'm actually reluctant of going to Luna Island. But my curiousity really tells me that I really want to go there so I said "Yes". I looked at Erika and she's really nervous of Shiori's planned.

"What if we get caught?"asked Erika nervously.

"We won't get caught. We'll comeback before they know it"said Shiori.

"Hold on, where did you get this 'thing' anyway?"asked Erika glaring at Shiori like an eagle.

Shiori is playing with her fingers (like she always do when caught BUSTED)."Ohhh I kinda you know found it. Hehehehe" Shiori laughed silently.

Erika sighed like she always does when Shiori is planning on something not good. So Erika has no choice but to come.

"You guys are really unbelievable, you know that."said Erika while putting the lifejacket on her body. Then all of us climbed aboard to the jetski. Shiori was sitting in front driving the jetski while Erika was in the middle and I was behind her. We drove off to the sea then we saw the Luna island coming ahead. As we were coming near the island, we saw that the water there is crystal clear and the beach is like glittering diamond in a distance. We were all shocked when we parked the jetski in the shore and started walking around the beach. Shiori was speechless, Erika looks like a an owl because her eyes widened as she looked at the island's environment and I was there just standing like a statue.

The island is like a paradise. The sand is like glittering diamond purely white, the seawater is crystal clear that you can see clearly underwater that you don't need any goggles at all. I start walking around and the sand feels like a powder so soft. The air is so refreshing and as the sea breeze touches my face, it feels refreshing. Now I'm really curious why this island is forbidden.

"OH MY GOD! This is so cool! I never seen anyplace like this before" exclaimed Shiori as she started twirling around like a princess. She let her hair down and the wind started to blow gently that her hair started wave in the air. (I never seen her reaction like that )

"This place...is so beautiful. Everything is so natural and clean. WOW!" said Erika dreamily while looking at the sea.

"Girls, pls. pay attention on my question now."I said to them and they all looked at me irritated. Maybe they felt bad towards me because I interrupted them in their own world.

"And what would that question, may I asked, my dear?" said Erika formally.

"Why is this island forbidden and off limits that the environment here is soooo beautiful and refreshing?" I asked the both of them.

Both of them were staring at each other and started to look . "Uh hello, did you hear what I just said?"I asked them abruptly.

"Now that you mention it" started Shiori."I don't know why this place is forbidden at all. I mean nothing strange is around here at all.

"Come on guys, let's go look around in the woods. Maybe we're going to find something in there interesting. I invited them. They both nodded and followed me to the forest.

In the forest, well obviously there's a lot of trees. We walked around and aorund and we don't know where to go at all. Shiori started to complain that she was thirsty and tired so we let her sit on a rock for a while while I go walked aorund with Erika. We returned afterwards and we found that Shiori left.

"Erika, where the heck is Shiori?"I asked her nervously/

"Don't tell she roamed around here all alone."said Erika looking at me completely worried look.

"HEY!You two there don't keep standing and come along." yelled Shiori from the distance.

We followed her where she's standing. When we reached to her, we saw another view again. A stream with boulders around. Shiori crouched down and

and dipped her hands on the water. Erika stop her from drinkng the water.

"Hey, who says you can drink that water. We don't know that water is safe and maybe it's contaminated. You can have amoebatism you know." said Erika.

"If I get amoeba I suppose you're going to send me off the hospital then?" said Shiori sarcastically.

Erika didn't say anything.

"Come on, there's no way this water is contaminated. You can't see any factory or building or something around here? No right. So there's no problem at all."said Shiori. She dipped her hands on the water and lifted her hands towards her mouth.

I crouched down beside her and look at her. "So how was it then?" I asked her.

"Hmmmm looks like a clean water to me." said Shiori looking at the water.

We both stand up and started to climbed onto the boulders. Shiori hopped on the other boulder while I followed her. I hopped and landed safely. I looked at Erika and looks like she can't hopped like us.

"Ahhh girls, I don't think I can do this. I'll just go around." said Erika. She started walking in the boulders. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Me and SHiori both looked at each other shocked. We walked where she fell off and found a hole in the boulder. While I take a look around, I saw a cave nearby. I told Shiori that maybe that's the entrance but she insisted going through the hole.

"ERIKA! Are you ok?" shouted Shiori through the hole.

"Yeah I'm fine!"yelled Erika.

"Can you climbed up?" I shouted.

"I don't think I can. I sprained my ankle." yelled Erika.

Me and Shiori started to argue how to get Erika back. "I suggest that we go to the cave because that maybe the entrance." I told her.

" No no no. That cave can lead us nowhere." Shiori said.

Then I slipped my hand fell off. The way to underground felt like a winding slide. THUMP! I hit my butt onto the ground and found Erika sitting in dark cavern caressing her ankle with her hands.

"Does your ankle still hurts?" I asked her.

"Yeah a bit."said Erika.

"Ooohhhh this place and good thing this passageway is here to give light." I told her looking around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOK OUT!" Shiori screamed out.

"Owww. That hurts." Shiori complained massaging her back. Then she look around then she turned to us.

"Oh hello. Looks like a comfty room at all. You girls are having the time of your lives here." said Shiori

"Then you came down destroying the mood here instead that you should have stayed up there and throw us a rope or something so we could climb up." I told her while glaring at her.

"Well you came down! What? Am I not supposed to follow you down here." she said angrily at me.

"Oh now it's my fault then.!" I replied to her angrily.

"YOU GIRLS! Stop arguing. For heavens sake, we're stuck here and we don't know our way out. Should we think of a plan how to get out of this place. Maybe there is some other way aside from that." said Erika pointing at the hole.

"Then I suggest to walk around then." said Shiori.

"Walk around? It might lead us in another place again and some unfortunate events might happen to us." I told them.

"Well we have no choice Seira." said Erika.


End file.
